Hawkeye's in Trouble
by Fell-into-Wonderland
Summary: What happens when Tony Stark finds out that a certain archer had to go undercover in a music video? Well show the whole team of course, hilarity and injury ensue Rated T for language


**Got this idea when I watched the Pink music video "Trouble" and found that Jeremy Renner was in it. If you haven't seen it go look it up on YouTube, it will make all this 10x funnier!**

**Anyway this is what happens if Clint had to go undercover in a music video and then the team's reaction when they found the video.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own avengers or Pink but I love both of them dearly **

**Warning: rated T for mild language that may surface during this extremely embarrassing moment for Clint**

"Tony?"

"In here Pep." Tony called as he ducked back down to get closer to the wires he was pulling out of a crazy looking… thing he was working on. He heard Pepper's high-heeled shoes clack down the floors of the halls; she stood in the doorway of the lab. Tony looked up to see her clutching a folder and biting her lip.

"Everything okay Pepper." Tony asked.

Pepper sighed and rolled her shoulders back and Tony had to keep himself from groaning in annoyance as Pepper went into business mode.

"Tony, do you remember that you were sponsoring that children's concert for the children's cancer center?"

Tony blinked at her "Really we're sponsoring concerts for kids with cancer now? Are we trying to make me look like Ghandi or something?"

Pepper snorted and rolled her eyes waiting, Tony sighed and nodded gesturing for her to continue.

"Well I …" Pepper suddenly seemed nervous again. "A lot of singers volunteered their services so I decided to go through some videos to see if it was what we were looking for and well… I came across one particular artists video."

"Pep if it's to much just say sorry you would scar children for life if they had to listen to you and move on."

"No it's not the singer it's the video… when someone goes undercover for S.H.I.E.L.D what does that necessarily entail?"

Tony gave her a strange look as she switched the subject "Uh from what I've seen anything S.H.I.E.L.D tells them to do I mean you saw Natasha she had to put up with me and she did it all with a deadly flip of her hair."

"So say that someone would have to protect someone in a music video could S.H.I.E.L.D make them be in the music video?"

"…What did you find?"

Pepper clutched the folder tighter to her side "Oh no Tony I am not showing you this I just wanted to make sure what I saw was correct."

"Pepper we both know that I'm eventually going to see it whether you show me now or I waste hours hacking all of YouTube until I find that video is up to you."

Pepper sighed in defeat knowing he was right, she sent up a silent apology to the person in question and opened up YouTube on one of Tony's computers.

" Trouble by Pink, wow what did Natasha get herself into?"

"I never said it was Natasha."

Tony gave her a strange look but watched as the video started to play, they were a minute into it when Tony was about to admit defeat when he saw a glimpse of something that almost made him fall out of his chair.

"No way!" he said looking at Pepper as if Christmas had come early.

Pepper sighed and watched Tony's smile get bigger as the video went on, once it ended Tony shot up and started linking things to his computers before Pepper could say anything.

"Avengers assemble in the screening room I repeat Avengers assemble in the screening room." Tony yelled into the intercom system, several replies came back.

"What is it now Stark?"

"Tony what did you do?"

"I shall come at once Tony"

"Clint is up on the roof."

"Well get him down Natashalie because he is definitely going to want to see this." Tony said before turning to Pepper who was glaring at him, Tony flinched but then he straightened up.

"Don't care about the consequences this time Pep, this is too good to just let slip through my fingers."

Pepper sighed in defeat when she saw he wasn't going to back down. "Fine but you didn't get the video from me."

Tony put on a fake innocent face that just didn't look right on him, "Who me? I was simply bored and absently scrolling through YouTube when I happened to stumble upon this little video." Tony said grinning before he rushed out of the lab.

"Now you're probably all wondering why I have assembled you here." Tony said as he stood at the front of the screening room holding a remote control as he stared at his teammates who were in variuous states of paying attention. Bruce and Steve rolling their eyes but reluctantly watching him, Thor was opening what seemed like his second box of pop tarts since he entered the room, Natasha was holding Clint's arrow case as he repaired and checked each arrow.

"While I was looking through videos of several famous recording artists deciding which one to put into my show that I am dedicating to cancer ridden children." Pepper cleared her throat from where she had been sitting to make Tony stop egging it on, Tony got the message and cut to the point.

"So I have discovered a little finding that shows that someone on our team is seen in the music video industry." Tony finishes and watches as suddenly Clint stiffens when he hears that last part, Natasha takes a glance at Tony and he watches her lips twitch as if she were fighting back a smile. Tony grinned again and before Clint could stop him or even stand up he spun around hit play and quickly said "Just watch and you'll see what I mean." He then sat next to Pepper because he knew that even Clint and Natasha were a little afraid of the powerful CEO.

The music video started, Pink came on dressed in her Wild West can can dancer outfit ridding her horse into the old west town. People looked confused until a minute in just like Tony when the camera showed a glimpse of someone and everyone blinked.

"Um Tony… could you rewind that?" Bruce asked as he cleared his glasses and Clint buried his face in his hands as Tony hit the rewind and sure enough Clint appeared on the screen once again, wearing a black cowboy hat and guy liner.

"Clint you never told us you were a performer." Thor says happily as he pats Clint on the back, Clint just half-growls half-moans in response, the video went on.

"So wait your is the sheriff of the town?" Steve asked as he watched Clint's character spit off the roof and stare after the singer when she entered the bar. Clint just stopped responding.

"Nice brooding face you got there." Tony called as Pink and Clint stared at each other in the bar

"Why would you deny the woman her drink Barton she seems more than worthy?" Thor asked as Clint in the video shook his head at the bartender.

"No offense Clint but you seem pretty useless as a sheriff." Bruce who was now grinning as he watched the singer bar fight,

"Clint!" Steve called in surprise and shock when the Clint on screen smashed a glass over the singer's head.

"It's fake glass Steve it doesn't hurt." Clint said not lifting his face out of his hands. Natasha finally put on a small smile as she ran her fingers through his hair but her eyes didn't leave the screen, Tony could tell she was finding all this just as hilarious as he did.

"Pow right in the kisser!" Tony said when the singer managed to kick Clint in the face.

"This is what people like as entertainment?" Steve seemed utterly confused as he watched Clint shove the singer into a cell.

"Oh just wait Cap it get's better." Tony spoke, Pepper took his hand giving him a sign to shut up and Tony heard Clint's arrows clatter to the floor out of said archer's reach.

Everyone watched as the singer tempted Clint to come closer and unlock her and there was snickering as they saw Clint's character giving in.

"Taken down by temptation." Thor sighed as if he understood Clint's pain which even made Bruce chuckle.

Then the next scene happened.

"Oh geez…"

"Well…alright then."

"Yeah! Get some Legolas!"

Were some of the responses as the signer and Clint basically started making out and humping at the sheriff's desk. Until the signer managed to handcuff Clint to the bars.

"Wow just….wow." Steve said.

"Clint what's wrong we both know you can get out of that easy." Natasha finally teased and Clint seemed to curl more into himself trying to make himself disappear.

"Must have been a slow day for him." Bruce chuckles as they watch as Clint still struggles to get out of the cuffs.

The final scene came up,

"Oh if it is a battle of ropes then the Hawk will definitely reign victorious." Thor cheered as he watched the singer and Clint face off with whips.

"Clint…what's that in your ear?" Steve asked when the camera did a close up of Clint's face.

"That would be an earring Steve." Tony pointed out happily.

"Men wear earrings now." Steve seemed genuinely confused.

"Well some do why don't you ask Clint about it, I mean look at his magnificence, he wears it so well."

They all watched as Clint's character lost the fight and was surrounded by can can dancers, the video ended soon after that and everyone kind of just quietly stared at the screen. Before they heard a slow clap and turned to Tony who was grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

"Well congratulations Katniss you managed to spit off a roof, get beaten up by a girl who is not a lethal assassin, get tricked by a girl in her womanly ways and tackled by a bunch of bitter can can dancers."

Clint was now full on glaring at Tony and Bruce could tell by Natasha's grip on his arm that she was holding him back.

"Are you finished Stark?" Clint growled

"Oh lets not forget you did it all in a sexy cowboy hat and you can pull off guy liner, seriously I would be proud of that not many can pull off guy liner." Tony's grin looked like it was going to split his face. Clint let out another growl and then looked at Natasha, they seemed to have a silent conversation before Natasha turned to Tony.

"You have 30 seconds to run." She said. Tony looked confused until he saw her group loosening around Clint's arm, his eyes got wide and he ran out of the viewing room yelling for Jarvis to grab his suit. As soon as he left the room Natasha dropped her grip and Clint ran out grabbing his arrows on the way.

Pepper grinned but gave Natasha a pointed look, the assassin just shrugged. "My grip slipped."

Bruce suddenly turned to Pepper "You didn't just stumble on that video did you." He looked at Pepper with raised eyebrows and Pepper now looked smug.

"Those two needed something to break the ice between them and make them bond and once Clint figures out he can't impale the Iron Man suit they'll start a childish prank war and start bonding." Pepper replied.

Natasha smirked, Steve smiled but shook his head, Bruce chuckled and Thor grinned and seemed to laugh to himself, possibly thinking of scenarios his fellow comrades would get into.

"Ow! Goddammit Bird Boy I called truce!"

"I'm a secret agent I lie for a living."

"Yeah yeah tell it to Oprah OW!"

Everyone now in the screening room were trying to contain their laughter, Pepper looked around and smiled, Fury might have assembled the avengers but Pepper planned to keep them together.


End file.
